Crouching Mating Hidden Fox
by bonegirl
Summary: Sakura fifteen years old, fox demon who’s tempered, nice, helpful, and very independent. However, it is mating season! What will Sakura do? Well Sakura doesn’t want a mate…so instead she roams free. She doesn’t have time for men. Soon that changes when sh


**Crouching Mating, Hidden Fox**

**By: bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Inuyasha. Blah! Blah! Blah! HOWEVER, I own Sakura, my character. If you want to use my character in your stories please ask permission first or die!

Sakura fifteen years old, fox demon who's tempered, nice, helpful, and very independent. However, it is mating season! What will Sakura do? Well Sakura doesn't want a mate…so instead she roams free. She doesn't have time for men. Soon that changes when she meets Inuyasha and his friends. Her foster wolf mother, Moro is dying from a poison while she must save her wolf friends. Naraku starts to find interest her but so does the wolf demon Koga. What will Sakura do….she's going to kick those hungry males right in the goal or will she!

**Chapter One**

Her raven hair to her knees and red and platinum highlights were seen through out it. Her eyes deep platinum and two red stripes were on each cheek. She had red fox ears as well. Her skin was a golden tan. She was wearing a pair of low cut bell bottom blue jeans and a small white shirt with her name written over it in red. Her curves were more accented. Sakura was running through the forest, with her demon speed. She spoke. "I must get a jewel shard from this vermin, I'm hunting down." The fox demon picked up speed as the demon charged at her. She leaped into the air. "Fireball!" Her claws glowed molten lava as a fireball was thrown at the demon. The demon burned, turning into ash. Sakura returned to the earth, searching for the jewel shard. The shard was sparkling as she picked it up with two black claws. "Yes, I got one!" Sakura ran back to her den where her foster mother was. She went inside the dark cave, seeing her wolf mother lying on a pile of stones. Her breathing was soundless but slow. She opened her eyes. "I've a task for you to do. How was the hunt?" Sakura happily, "I found a jewel shard today. The demon was hard but I burned him to a crisp." She went beside her mother, staring at her with her pink eyes. Sakura looked deep into her green pupil, seeing her reflection off her glassy eye. "I need you to go get the wolf demon by the name of Koga, we need him. Because something has poisoned the wolves in the Northern Tribe. If we get Koga then he could help us with them. Sakura, I'm counting on you for the sake of the Northern Tribe and me." Sakura looked at her mother confused. "Why you, mother?" Moro answered, "The poison has been eating me alive inside. I will not last long." She hugged her neck, crying. "No, I don't want you to die." Moro spoke. "Child you've learned all from me. Now go while I still live." Sakura waved goodbye, running through the forest towards the south.

She ran for two days, on the third day, Sakura almost forgot she still had that shard.

"_I could use this to make me stronger."_

She swallowed the shard, feeling her body getting stronger. The fox demon ran through the meadows as fast as she was before. The scent of Koga filled her nose as she ran towards his scent. There was Koga fighting with some half breed. He looked to be angry and ready to fight. The half breed wore a red kimono and has silver hair that ran down his back. On top of his head, he has two cute dog ears. Koga was running. "Mutt, get away!" there a human girl wore very odd clothing, none that she has ever seen before. Her hair is loose and short than most girls' hair. She looks to be 15, Sakura guessed. The girl in the odd clothing yelled. "Sit boy!" The half breed fell to the dirt hard. "Kagome!" Koga laughed then stared at the fox demon, he stopped laughing. Sakura stared back, trying not to say anything. When he asked rudely, "Who the hell are you?" The odd girl asked. "What's your name? I'm Kagome!" Sakura answered. "My name is Sakura of the Silver Tribe. He stared at you in shock. "Silver Tribe….the Silver Tribe pack members never been seen for hundred years. We thought that they all died." She turned her head towards Koga. "Koga the Northern Tribe has been poisoned and dying. We need you so does my mother." The half breed stood up, "I heard of you mutts! You're the adopted daughter of Moro." "Yeah!" Sakura answered. The half breed spoke. "My name is Inuyasha. What do you need help for? I'm sure you can do it yourself." She glared at him, Koga said, "Come on let's go help her." Sakura and the gang went back to her homeland. She led them to the Northern Tribe's den. All the black wolves were dead, it was too late.

"_What…what happen? They were alive a week ago. But now there dead."_

Sakura stared out, she started to cry a single tear. The gang looked at her with grief. Sango sadly, "It's alright I know how you feel to loose all your friends." Inuyasha's nose suddenly got a foul smell in the air so did her. The foul smell went into her nose, smelling it only made her nose burn. "I smell his scent here." Inuyasha answered. Kagome asked.

"You mean him?" Miroku murmured, "We are not alone." Sakura stood up, thinking whom are they taking about.

**Chapter Two**

When all of a sudden, they all heard trees breaking and falling. Birds flew up into the air scared. The gang and her all got ready to fight. When she heard a deep growling through the trees in front of them. Smashing through the trees came her mother. Sakura gasped that her eyes were bloodshot, over her body was purple slim. She drooled raven black drool out of her jaws. Her mother growled at them. "Mother!" Sakura started towards Moro but was stopped by Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. He stared at her. "That's not Moro anymore. Look at her, she can't even spoke, cause she's near death." The fox demon refused to listen, her claws glowed red. She screamed in a battle cry. "Fire Wave!" A blast of fire waves came upon everyone but her and he mother. Koga yelled, "Sakura what're you doing?" Kagome warned her. "Don't do this…she'll hurt you!" She faced her mother, she growled at her as her black drool fell onto her. Then Moro quickly snatched her into he jaws. Sakura screamed but noticed she wasn't hurting her. She leaped into the air, going t another part of the forest. The gang was two miles away from Sakura. She didn't struggle to get out of her mother's jaws. She carried her to a castle. The castle looked odd with dark clouds upon it. Moro stopped, the fox demon felt something was evil here for the air was so unbearable.

"_Where the hell am I? God this air is poisonous! Mother where have you taken me?"_

Sakura coughed, trying not to breathe in the miasma. There was a barrier around the castle. Moro entered through, to the door entrance. She dropped her onto a stone pathway in front of the doors. Her body fell out slowly out of her mouth, because her black wet slimy drool was all over her. Sakura sat up, seeing the door open. A person wearing a baboon pelt bent down to her level, staring at her. Which creped her out a lot. The baboon took out his hand, she thought he was trying to help her up. Her hand grabbed his, his grip felt rough and hard. He led her to the door, the baboon turned around to face her mother. He snapped his fingers, Moro caved onto the dirt. Sakura headed towards her only to have it slammed right on her face. "Mother!" She cried. The baboon grabbed her wrist, dragging the fox demon through the twisted halls. He then pushed Sakura into a room, the baboon closed the door then locked it. "Your mother will be safe. As long as you are a good girl." She looked at him scared, the baboon took the pelt off. He has long black loose hair that came past his hips. His eyes were red and he looked to be in a death trance. He wore an old kimono. His lips formed a grin that made her skin crawl. "I'm sorry for the rudeness, my name is Naraku." He hissed. Sakura yelled back feeling brave. "Fuck you, Naraku!" His face was mad as hell, suddenly vanished. She searched around nervously but Naraku was face to face towards her. That only made her jump, falling to the floor. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." He snapped his fingers again, a young man with a long braided black hair and blue eyes. A purple cross like tattoo was on his head. "Bankotsu my name, I been waiting to finally meet that big mutt's daughter. You look more beautiful then Kagome." He spoke.

"_This foxy demon girl is hot. Damn, I can't wait have fun with her! Her eyes are so red like fire. I guess I'm glad I teamed up with Naraku. He did say he wanted fox for what again….ummmm..damn it I forgot!"_

"Who the hell are you? What makes you weak is I could kick your ass." Sakura blushed madly. Bankotsu smirked, walking towards the fox demon. She crawled into the corner of the room. Bankotsu backhanded her hard, she began to cry. "Why are you crying? You should be happy you're my slave." Her eyes darken, looking straight into his blue orbs. "I'm your slave, Bankotsu? I shall not be a toy for a bastard like you!" Sakura stuck one black claw up towards him then stuck out her tongue too. His face was hidden behind his bangs. He smiled wider as his eyes turned blood red. Bankotsu grabbed her throat, laughing as he slammed her against the wall. "You really think you can say that to me? Well let me introduce myself in a better way?" Sakura didn't notice Naraku was still in the room. He headed for the door. "Have fun you kids!" Her eyes widen as tears came down her cheeks. Bankotsu picked up his Banryuu, slashing it at her.

**Chapter Three**

Sakura went pail as a ghost.

"_What the fuck? I am dead? No, I'm still alive. Thank God! This Bankotsu person is nuts! I think I know what...he's going to do if I don't think of something fast."_

Only two things were torn was her jeans and her white shirt. Bankotsu's eyes popped out of his head when he saw Sakura's body. She was too scared to move but still pail. She ran towards him angry, flashing her claws at him. Her claws were glowing red as fire. He smirked then let go of his Banryuu. Sakura was confused when he walked towards her. An arm grabbed her around the waist, making her gasp. When his hands went to her ass, squeezing it for a second. Her face flushed pink then her temper started growing. Sakura gave him a glare while he took off his kimono and armor. Her jaw dropped, looking up and down at his muscular body.

"_Wow...he's hot. Even with the kimono and armor,...he's still sexy. W...what am I thinking? This guy is trying to rape me. Cause I said he was a bastard and that I'm not his toy. I hate myself. God now he just has a full view of me. Great!"_

"I hate your guts." Sakura growled. Bankotsu smirked. "Who cares…you like what you see?" She nodded then instantly shook no. Bankotsu knew she loved it. He kissed her lips, spreading her legs apart on the floor. When an idea hatched into her mind. She smiled.

"_He'll regret this a lot. Bankotsu I hope you're made of steel."_

Sakura pounded her foot right into his goal. Pain shot through him badly. He doubled over in pain onto the floor. She stood up then stared down at Bankotsu out cold. "Sorry I'm not ready yet." The wall exploded into pieces, she turned around to see what happened. Inuyasha and his friends also Koga and his friends, Hakkahu and Ginta appeared out of the dust. She would normally be wearing her clothes, but his Banryuu shred them. It got their attention and that's what Sakura didn't want in the end. "Sit boy!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs. Inuyasha yelped as he slammed right down into the floor. Shippo turned red, running around in circles. Instead, Miroku ran towards her. He hugged Sakura then lowers his hands to her ass. All of her hairs on her neck stood up, she tensed. She stood still tense and uncomfortable. Sango speaks in an annoyed voice. "Miroku…" She lifted her Hiraikotsu above Miroku. Slamming the boomerang right on his head. He smiled, "I'm sorry this was so unexpected, Sakura." Koga stood there, staring at her. Their eyes meet. They stare at each other for a long while…Ginta and Hakkahu also stare. The wolf demon walked up to her, looking at the out cold Bankotsu on the floor.

"_Damn! Sakura handle Bankotsu the leader of the Band of Seven well. Holy crap...she's...beautiful! That perverted monk is touching her...her…yeah I know what it is. Sakura is one brave fox I have to give her that."_

Koga shoved the perverted monk aside from her. His arm went around her waist then Koga picked her pick in cradle position. Kagome answered. "I think you need to get some clothes." Inuyasha got up yelling, "Hey that was mean, Kago-" Inuyasha's face flushed madly red when he saw Sakura being carried by Koga. "Let's go rescue Moro. Sakura are you alright?" Sango asked. Sakura answered, "Yeah!" The gang also Koga and his friends, Sakura headed down the hallway of Naraku's castle.

**Chapter Four**

He was sipping a cup of tea. Naraku stared at them. "That was fast." Inuyasha smirked, "Time to die, Naraku!" Naraku stood up, taking out his sword. "We'll see." Sakura struggled to get free from Koga, but he paid that and winning to be set down. Koga placed her down. "Fireball!" Sakura threw a fireball at him. She didn't even give a damn that she still naked. All Sakura wanted was to burn that Naraku to hell. Naraku blocked it with his sword. His crimson colored eyes narrowed at her body then smirked.

"_Well...Sakura seems to be very upset. Everything is going according to plan...excellent. This will be quite amusing, fighting a young girl fox demon that's...naked? She is quite the fiery one isn't she?"_

Sakura charged at him again, he clashed his sword against her hands. She held onto the blade with her claws, resisting the sword from hitting her. Sango leaped onto Kirara so does Miroku. They flew towards Naraku. "Wind Tunnel!" His hand started sucking him up. Sakura nailed her claws into the floor, so she would stay in place. Inuyasha and Kagome held onto each other. He threw a ball into his hand. His Wind Tunnel got it, poison insects flew into his hand. Miroku covered his hand as the poison got to him. "The poison is hurting him!" Sango cried. He fell into her arms. Sango turned to Inuyasha, "You guys, I'm taking Miroku out. Shippo help me." Shippo climbed onto Kirara, they flew away. Sakura took her claws out of the floor Naraku glared at her darkly. "Sakura if you really want to see your mother again. Then kill Inuyasha." He snapped his fingers when Moro came crashing through the wall. She was enraged, her eyes were glaring at them. Her growl grew deeper but hurtful. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkahu ran, attacking Moro quickly. Koga used his claws, slashing her mother in the face. Moro roared in pain as Naraku once again snapped his fingers. Her mother attacked the wolf demon and his friends. They were flying back into the floor roughly, Sakura headed towards Moro with her demon speed. Moro tried, putting her fangs into her daughter, but Sakura did a back flip to avoid her attack.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's Wind Scar went towards her mother, she moved quickly. Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku. "Come on hit the mark!" Her arrow hit his shoulder, Naraku laughed. "Stupid wench…you think that killed me?" Soon her arrow glowed, making his shoulder explode into pieces. He growled as she aimed another arrow at him. Naraku grabbed her wrists, making her drop the bow and arrow. "Die wench!" Kagome screamed as he transformed into a giant spider. "A spider! Is that Naraku's true form!" Inuyasha shocked. Sakura did another back flip to avoid Moro's attacks. She leaped into the air, trying to crush her daughter with her paws and claws. "Dance of Fire!" Sakura spun around as fire spun around her body. It hit her mother's back. The wounds went to her two tails. She roared in pain as she fell to the ground. Her daughter turned around, staring at her mother bleeding to death. Naraku now a spider charged at Inuyasha. "Wind Scar!" The spider's legs were sliced off. Sakura walked towards her mother, her breathing was slowing down. Her eyes opened to her. Moro whispered her name, the fox demon hugged her, her mother's heart slowly stopped. Sakura refused to cry a single tear, instead she turned around, glaring at Naraku. He was battling Inuyasha, she felt rage building up inside her. They stopped fight then stared at her. "Fire Rage!" Sakura's eyes went pitch black as she turned into a giant black fox. "Is that Sakura?" Kagome looked at the raven fox.

**Chapter Five**

Sakura growled angrily, she ran like the wind towards Naraku. Naraku tried to run but only to be snatched into her fangs. He retransformed into his normal form. Inuyasha yelled towards Kagome. "Kagome we've to get out or this place is going to crash down!" The castle was shaking, the ceiling was falling with wood and rocks to the floor. He picked her up then left. Koga and his friends left as well. Koga turned around. "Come back safe, Sakura!" Naraku struggled, trying to get out of the fox's jaws. "Shadow Ball!" Naraku stared down her throat, there came a dark fire, coming out of her throat. He yelled as a ball of dark fire hits him inside her fangs. Sakura opened her mouth as Naraku flew back two feet away from her. Naraku crashed into the floor as a creator form. He opened his eyes, the raven fox leaped into the air, trying to crush him with her flaming claws. He ran away, avoiding her attack. He thought.

"_I never sense this immense of power from this girl. It seems she was hiding it away from me…Sakura, you look very sexy but very deadly."_

Naraku ran towards her, Sakura roared, "Fox Claws!" She sent a fire blast at him but he did a front flip, making him land on her back. Sakura started banging herself against the wall to get him off. Nevertheless, he got grip of her fur, he didn't get off. "Kagura!" A woman wearing a while kimono with some colors on it. Her hair is short and black, she held a fan close to her in right hand. The woman screamed a in a battle cry, "Dance of Blades!" Her attack hit the raven fox directly, she fell to the floor since her attack got to her legs. Sakura caved onto the floor with blood spattering out her legs. Naraku leaped off her. "Good work, Kagura." He came up to Sakura, scratching the back of her fox ear. She breathed panting loudly as blood drooled out of her mouth. "So what do we do with the big mutt?" Kagura asked. Sakura growled in the back of her throat for her to hear. Kagura backed away with her fan, aiming at her. Naraku walked back to Kagura, "Leave her here, she'll bleed to death." They were walking away when Sakura lifted her head. "Refresh!" Her body glowed, her legs healed and she stopped bleeding. The raven fox stood, "Shadow Ball!" The dark fireball came out of her mouth towards them. Naraku ran but sadly, Kagura was caught in the dark fire blast. She screamed then turned into ash. Sakura grew tired, falling to the floor once again. She retransformed into her fox demon self. Sakura stared at him, looking down upon her. Naraku picked her up as her eyes closed. He whispered into her ear, "You shall serve me well….when I'm done training you."

**Chapter Six**

Sakura woke up bandaged, wearing a white yukata in a tatani mat. She sat up, wondering around. She lifted up the screen, peering out the hallway. Nobody was there so Sakura walked out to try to find the exit. She came to another room, it was dark, and there on the floor was her pair of low cut bell bottom blue jeans and her small white shirt with her name written over it in red. The fox demon took off the white yukata. Then slipped on her blue jeans and her shirt. Sakura walked through the hall, it led her to the main doors. She was about to open them when a hand grabbed the back of her neck. She released the door's handle as she was pinned into the wall. Naraku had her throat in his grip. Sakura choked, staring at his bloody eyes of pure evil. "Where do you think you're going?" He hissed. Sakura grinned, "I was going to go when a dirty half breed showed up." He got annoyed. "How did you know I was one?" Sakura choked as she laughed. "I noticed when your scent smelled human. When I was asleep, I could sense this place had up a weak barrier." His lips formed into a smile at her. "You're really good, Sakura." "Damn Naraku, you sure letting yourself get weak." She mocked him.

His smile faded, Sakura got nervous as his grip got eve tighter. "You shall be punished for your bad mouthing." The fox demon glared at him, "Do what you like to me. I can take it." Naraku amused. "You don't know when to quit do you?" She grinned, "Nope, I'll just keep on being disobedient. You sick asshole!" Naraku dragged her to a flight of stairs. She choked as he still had her throat. He opened the door, throwing her into the room. She hits the floor, face first. Sakura stood, licking the blood off her lips. Naraku walked towards her, "Turn around!" She faced the wall as he snapped something onto her neck. It felt like leather, grabbing it, around her neck was a leather collar. Sakura yelled at him. "Heck no, I'm not going to be your pet!" Naraku only grinned, putting a chain onto her collar. "If you're going to be disobedient. Then you'll be treated as my pet." He tugged on the chain as she staggered. Naraku led her outside of the castle. He snapped the chain to the wall beside the main doors. She sat on the floor, looking at him. "You shall stay here and call me when Inuyasha comes." He ordered his pet. It had been three hours since she was tied on a chain to a wall. When out of the sky came, Sango and Miroku on Kirara.

They flew down, they saw her. Sango ran over to her. "What happen to you?" "I battled Naraku, got kidnapped by him and now I'm his lap dog!" She answered. Miroku kneeled down to her level, "I'm glad you're safe now. You must've been so afraid of Naraku." Sakura said sweetly. "Thanks for the worries but Miroku? Would you please stop rubbing my legs?" She pinched his hands with her claws. He laughed, as Sango got mad. "When will he ever learn?" Sakura took her hand, slapping the shit out of the monk. "I was just making you more comfortable." Miroku spoke. She blushed, he looked at her chain to her collar then to the wall. Miroku turned to Sango. "Sango cut the chain with your Hiraikotsu." He stretched out her chain as Sango threw her boomerang through it. The chain broke, she was free now. However, there was still little length of the chain on her collar though. Sakura stood, they were about to leave. When the doors opened, "I told you to let me know when they get here, Sakura." Naraku sent a glare towards his pet. Sakura smiled. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I had a sleepover." Miroku and Sango looked at each confused while an anime sweat drop comes down the back of their heads, Kirara meowed. Miroku asked her. "Does that mean you would be in my tatani mat?" Sakura jumped forward in shock, an anime sweat drop comes down the back of her head. Sango looks at her then Miroku. She speaks in an annoyed voice. "Miroku….keep your disgusting questions and comments to yourself, pervert!" Sango slaps him with one hand. Miroku just laughs then smiles. "Well Naraku are you going to fight to get your little pet back or what!" Sakura looked at him, putting a smirk upon her face. Naraku reached for his sword, "I'll claim what's mine."

**Chapter Seven**

Sakura clashed her claws against Naraku's sword. Sango charged, throwing her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" Miroku jumped in to help her fight him. The monk slashed him with his golden staff a few times across the face. Sango's Hiraikotsu slammed into Naraku badly. "Flame Shades!" Sakura's black claws glowed fire red as she grabbed his sword. The steel started to glow red as it started to melt as she crushed it's blade. Sakura then slashed Naraku's shoulders, he fell to the ground bleeding. She stared down upon the vile half man beast. "You will die here, Naraku!" Naraku glared at her then laughed, "We'll see about that." Sakura threw a fireball at him, burning his face off. His head turned into black ash. Miroku told her. "You did it, but I do think Naraku shall be back." They got onto Kirara, "Let's go!" Sakura looked back at them. "You guys can go, I've to go back to my homeland." They flew as she walked out of the dark castle. Still she had the collar on her. She tried taking it off, but it wouldn't get off her neck. Therefore, Sakura just left it on anyway, going back to her homeland.

Sakura headed towards the Northern Land after five days of traveling. There were decaying bodies of her friends. "Well I'll just burry my friends." She carried each of the decaying bodies to a large hole. That the fox demon dug, placing them into it. After all the work, she placed the dirt over them then flowers upon the grave. "The Silver Tribe isn't a tribe anymore." Sakura then headed towards Naraku's castle. She opened the doors, the halls were pitch black and the air was full of dust. The fox demon came to where she fought Naraku before. She stood there, looking at her mother's decaying body. Sakura could still see the wound, she made on her back.

"_I didn't want this to happen to her. But Naraku had to poison her, making my mother be his slave. Maybe if I get some flowers, she'll rest in peace."_

Sakura went outside, gathering flowers. She came back, placing the flowers beside her mother's decaying body. The fox demon left the dark castle, heading towards the hot springs. She found the hot springs, taking off her clothes then sitting them on the rocks. Sakura entered the water as it went up to her shoulders. Her eyes closed, feeling all relaxed.

"_Mmmmmmmm... I can't believe how heck it these days were. A least I can soak for maybe...two days…no... a month. Huh! What the hell is that in the bushes!"_

She jerked one of her eyes to open, there out in the bushes. The fox demon managed to see two baby blue eyes, staring at her. "Fireball!" A fireball went towards the bushes as they were set on fire. "Damn!" She heard a yell of anger. It was Koga, the wolf demon. Sakura sent a glare at him. "Why are you peeking on me!" Koga lied terribly, "I-I-I was just…searching for something." "Is that so then, hoe come you are hiding!" She questioned him. His face flushed red from embarrassment. "I just….wanted to see….you!" Sakura sighed, "If you wanted to see me then come when I'm dressed!" Koga stared at her then jumped into the hot spring. She was going to get out when he dunked her into the water.

"_Of course Koga, you know this means war."_

**Chapter Eight**

The fox demon surfaced, the wolf demon was laughing at her. "Fire Claws!" His cheek was scratched, bleeding, and burning. Koga glared at her, "What the hell was that for!" Sakura got out of the hot spring. "That's for being a peeking tom!" She hid behind a tree, getting back into her blue jeans and white shirt.

"_What does Koga thinks he is? God, now he's all pissed all cause of a scratch on his cheek. Well…it was somewhat deep and it did make him bleed. Maybe I should say I'm sorry...yeah that's what I'll do."_

Sakura went back to him, Koga was in the hot spring naked. She blushed. Koga smirked. "Who's the peeking tom now!" He got out of the water, she turned around not to look at him. Sakura felt his breath behind her neck. "Sakura do you like me?" Her face blushed even more, "I…I do." Koga grabbed her, making her turn around to face him. "Would you be my mate?" She nodded

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am." With those words, he sealed her mouth with a kiss.

Sakura was in shock for both, what he said and what he did. If it was a dream, she hoped she would not wake up. She just had to enjoy every second of it. A small sigh escaped her lips and he took advantage of such to deepen the kiss, passing his tongue to her mouth and exploring every sweet part of such. She was too addicting!

It was unlike Sakura to let him be the one in charge. She wouldn't stay behind as their tongues fought for dominance, doing a ritual they would do with their bodies. His hand went around her waist tenderly, her hands going around his neck. He started to push her down so she would be lying upon the grass bed but he stopped as he saw her not move.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that if you are sure you want to do it here?"

"If they come to us, they can watch. They can all know I love you." The last words erased all memory that she had of her wanting to give a reply and just kissed him again as he smiled and started to push her against the flower bed again.

As they deepened, the kiss Koga's hands began to trail southwards until they reached the bottom of her shirt and he innocently started to edge it up until it was completely off. She was beautiful. He glared at the small cloth that covered her breasts and yanked on it making Sakura giggle and take it off.

"I could have handled that."

"Sure you could…"

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope…"

"Let's work on that then." He spoke with a snicker as he began kissing her again, trailing kisses down her throat until he reached her breast, plopping it in to his mouth. The nipple hardened when he started sucking it and massaging the other with is thumbs while Sakura arched her back at the sensations.

When she felt his hand sliding down to the beginning of her skirt. She gasped as he started to lick at her neck in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. As Sakura was adverted from what his hand was doing and was leaning in to his other hand massaging her breast she never felt her skirt being slipped off until she heard a ripping sound.

She looked up and faced a very satisfied looking Koga holding a part of her panties. She would have protested but he closed her mouth with a passionate kiss, pouring all of his feelings to the short kiss. Meanwhile his hand was moving up and down her thigh as neared her lips. He slowly stroked her sex and smirked content at her response. She was wet and he was obviously aroused, almost to a painful extent, just to see her lying there with her eyes closed, back curved and lips slightly opened.

He smiled as he lower his head to her sex, plunging his tongue in to her and tasting her sweetness. Sakura's hips buckled at the sensations and he put his hands to hold them down while he imitated with his hand what he would soon be doing with something else.

A wave of pleasure washed through her and she shook, making herself contract and exploding upon Koga's waiting mouth, which lapped it all up.

"You taste delicious." She blushed at such. He smiled and went back to his torture.

Sakura couldn't help but just get lost in all the emotions while her hands rested on his head, trying to get him deeper in to her. It wasn't long before Koga stopped and Sakura whimpered but hushed once she felt something much bigger pressed against her entrance.

"Are you sure of this?" She could only nod is response.

"This is going to hurt a bit then." Moreover, with that he sealed her mouth with a kiss, making her taste herself in his mouth and tongue, while he entered her, making her eye's widen and small tears run down her cheeks as he had muffled a scream she would have given. Koga looked as guilty as he felt but it melted away once she started moving under him.

He smiled at her as he drew himself out and back in her, thrusting in to her several times while she started meeting his pace. After some moment Sakura make, tightening around his length and making him come as well. In that moment he bent over and bit Kagome in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, quickly lapping the wound. As Sakura called out his name.

He was going to withdraw from her but she held his wrists.

"Don't. I feel complete with you." He smiled at her and stayed.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Koga." With that, they were both enfolded in dreamless oblivion.

As the sun rose, Koga awoke smiling to himself and snuggling with his mate. She seemed so pure and sweet under the sun that she wished he hand one of the things called a camera.

**The End **


End file.
